powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
GoGo Sentai Boukenger
, or 'GoGo Sentai Bokengerhttps://www.toei.co.jp/en/special/list_sentai.html, translated as ''Rumbling Squadron Adventure Ranger'') is the 30th entry in the Super Sentai series. It replaced Mahou Sentai Magiranger and joined as part of the Super Hero Time block on TV Asahi. On January 28, 2007, it was joined by , one week after Kabuto''s finale. On February 18, 2007 it was replaced by ''Juken Sentai Gekiranger. Footage from Boukenger was used for the American adaptation Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, and it was dubbed in South Korea as ''Power Rangers Treasure Force'' (파워레인저 트레저포스 Pawoleinjeo Teulejeoposeu). The average ratings of the series was 6.7%.http://www10.atwiki.jp/shichouseiko/pages/12.html Plot Powerful relics known as '''Precious have started to appear throughout the world. However, the various Negative Syndicates wish to take the Precious for themselves and utilize them for evil means. To make sure that the Precious don't fall into the hands of the Negative Syndicates the Search Guard Successor Foundation, or SGS, has developed its own special operations team, the Boukengers, who do battle and collect the dangerous Precious. Characters Boukengers Extra Heroes Veteran Sentai Team SGS Members *Mister Voice *Morio Makino Allies *Kyoko (4) *Shirou Masaki (4 & 18) *Phantom Thief Selene (13) *Ragi/Wicked Dragon Ragi (15 & 16) *Magi (15 & 16) *Kei (19, 20, 40-42 & 48) *Karato Takaoka (20) *Yuji Toba *Akutagami (25) *Kurolinda (26) *Kouichi Akashi (Movie) *Professor Hanzou Igarashi (29) *Kousuke Shimada *Taro *Miyu *Eve *All Super Sentai **Juken Sentai Gekiranger *Pretty Cure (GoGo Sentai Boukenger/''Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star'' Audio Drama) |Saki Hyuuga |- | |Mai Mishou |} Negative Syndicates Negative Syndicate is a term SGS uses to label various groups or individuals who seek Precious for nefarious ends. It is their official moniker for villains. The Gordom Civilization *Arch Priest Gajah *Karths *Gordom Minions **Giant Gods ***Giant God Gordom (1) ***Giant God Gagadom (20) **Mogari (6) **Modified Mythical Beast Gordorum (30) **Desperado (47-49) The Jaryuu Tribe *King Ryuuwon *Dragonoid Soldier Jaryuu *Great Evil Dragons **Great Evil Dragon Dold (1 & 2) **Great Evil Dragon Zard (10 & 11) **Great Evil Dragon Girad (10 & 11) **Great Evil Dragon Zorad (16 & 33) **Evil Mechanic Dragon Grand (33 & 34) *Wicked Dragons **Dryken (7) **Lindom (13) **Naga (15 & 16) **Ragi (15 & 16) **Talong (27) **Dembey (37) **Dagargin (45) Dark Shadow *Gekkou of Illusions/Demon Bird (3-49) *Yaiba of Darkness (3-46) *Shizuka of the Wind (3-49) *Tsukumogami **Jougami (3) **Takumigami (5) **Kawazugami (9) **Kanadegami (12) **Nendogami (14) **Zukangami (22) **Akutagami (25) **Shirubegami (32) **Mamorigami (35) The Ashu *The Questers (17-42) **Furious Demon God Gai **Grand Beast Rei *Hyouga (17) *Ouga (40-42) **Copy Boukenger (40) *Quester Robos **Giant God Gagadom (20) **Quester Robo Turbo (23) **Quester Robo Elite (28) **Quester Robo Cannon (Movie) **Quester Robo Blaze (31) **Quester Robo Radial (36) **Homunculus Quester Jet Over (41 & 42) ***Ultimate Artificial Lifeform Homunculus ***Quester Jet Over Precious Creatures *Madness Weather (4) *Vril/VrilBlue/VrilDaiBouken (8) *Glass Slipper/Prince (Boukenger) (26) *Lemurian Mythical Beast (29) *Golem (Boukenger) (43) Other Villains *Muse/Hyde Gene/Giant Dragon Shaped Spaceship Stringross (Movie) *Time Demon Chronos (Boukenger vs. Super Sentai) *Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XII (Gekiranger vs. Boukenger) Precious *Gordom Precious **Heart of Gordom (1, 48 & 49) **Brain of Gordom (2, 48 & 49) *Lemuria Precious **Helmet of Ryuuwon (2-47) **Golden Sword of Lemuria **Egg of Lemuria (29, 30 & 47) **Sun of Lemuria (33 & 34) *Blades of Three Kingdoms Leadership (3 & 47) *Madness Weather (4) *Imperial Pearl (5 & 23) *Kubi (6) *Scale of the Salamander (7) *Manuscript of Leon Giordana (11) *Pipes of Hamelin (12) *Potion of Immortality (13) *Steel of the Heavenly Mine (14) *Aqua Crystal (16) *Hundred-Demons Mirror (17) *Soldier's Bow (18) *Lightning Cannon (20) *Uchide's Mallet (21) *Solomon's Ring (22) *Hatsune Drum (24) *Fruit of Wisdom (25) *Glass Slipper (26) *Feng-Shui Compass Board "Dragon Eye" (27) *Legendary Armor (28) *Flame of the Ruined Country (31) *Ship of Light (32) *God's Head (35) *Mountain Crushing Kanabo (36) *Jewel of Prosperity (37) *Rainbow Cloth (38) *Prometheus' Stone (39) *Mercurius Vessel (40-42) **Calcucedus Staff (41) **Philosopher's Herb (41) **Paracelsus' Mercury (41) *MagiLamp (Buster) (Magiranger 19-49 & Boukenger vs. Super Sentai) *Staff of the Three Philosophers (Boukenger vs. Super Sentai) *Golem (43) *Demon Bird's Magic Jewel (44) *Three Headed Dragon of Darkness (45 & 46) *Pandora's Box (47) *Ru Yi Bang of Sun Wukong (49) Arsenal Mecha Episodes Cast * Satoru Akashi: * Masumi Inou: * Souta Mogami: * Natsuki Mamiya: * Sakura Nishihori: * Eiji Takaoka: * Morio Makino: * Mister Voice (voice): ** True identity: * Zubaan (voice): * Gajah: * Ryuuwon (voice and human form): * Jaryuu(s) (voice): * Shizuka: * Gekkou (voice): * Yaiba (voice): * Gai (voice) : * Rei (voice): * Narrator, equipment (voice): Guest voice actors * Jougami: * Takumigami: * Kawazugami: * Kanadegami: * Wicked Dragon Lindom: * Nendogami: * Wicked Dragon Naga: * Hyouga: * Zukangami: * Akutagami: * Wicked Dragon Talong: * Shirubegami: * Mamorigami: * Wicked Dragon Dembey (voice): * Prometheus' Stone: * Ouga: * AkaRed: Toru Furuya * Wicked Dragon Tagargin: * Desperado: * Hyde Gene: Shōzō Iizuka Suit actors * Bouken Red, DaiTanken: * Bouken Black: * Bouken Blue, DaiVoyager: * Bouken Yellow: * Bouken Pink: , * Daibouken/Super Daibouken/Ultimate Daibouken, Ryuuwon, Yami no Yaeba, Gajadom: * Bouken Silver, Ryuuwon, SirenBuilder: * Zuban, Gai: * AkaRed: * Rei: Stage Shows * Boukenger Stage Show at Super Hero New Hero Legend * Boukenger Stage Show at 3 Heroes New Hero Legend * Boukenger Stage Show at Double Hero Tokyo Dome City * Boukenger Stage Show at Red Heroes Tokyo Dome City * Boukenger Stage Show at Return of Mahou Sentai Magiranger WAKAYAMA Marina-cityble * Boukenger Stage Show at Super Hero Nagiya Dome Songs ;Opening theme * **Artist: NoB ;Ending theme * **Artist: ;Mecha themes * **Artist: *"FLY OUT! ULTIMATE DAIBOUKEN" **Artist: * **Artist: MoJo *"NEVER ENDING VOYAGE" **Artist: ;Insert themes * **Artist: NoB * **Artist: * **Artist: * **Artist: * **Artist: * **Artist: * **Artist: NoB ;Character songs * **Artist: Satoru Akashi / *"Black Drive" **Artist: Masumi Inou / *"BLUE for you" **Artist: Souta Mogami / * **Artist: Natsuki Mamiya / * **Artist: Sakura Nishihori / * **Artist: Eiji Takaoka / Toyline Notes *This is the first Sentai series to: **Have both a 9-piece fusion in Super DaiBouken and a 10-piece fusion in Ultimate DaiBouken. **Be broadcast in widescreen. *Satoru's actor, Mitsuomi Takahashi, made an appearance on the 20th Sasuke Tournament. but sadly was eliminated in the first round. *Eiji's father, Kando, was played by Hiroshi Watari, better known for being a seasoned veteran of the Metal Hero series, having played the main hero in two of them ( and ) and , a supporting character in . *Each of the Boukengers are based on some their Super Sentai predecessors: **Red and Pink are based off their counterparts from the very first Sentai, Himitsu Sentai Gorenger, what with Satoru (Bouken Red) being based on Tsuyoshi Kaijou (Akarenger) and Sakura (Bouken Pink) is based on Peggy Matsuyama (Momorenger). **Black and Yellow are based off their counterparts from the fifteenth Sentai, Choujin Sentai Jetman, what with Masumi (Bouken Black) being based on Gai Yuki (Black Condor) and Natsuki (Bouken Yellow) is based off of Ako Hayasaka (Blue Swallow). **Souta Mogami (Bouken Blue) is based on Kyousuke Shida (Battle France), his counterpart from the third Sentai, Battle Fever J. **Eiji Takaoka (Bouken Silver), is based on Burai (DragonRanger), minus the murderous antagonism, from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, who was the original Sixth Ranger. **In addition, there are some similarities between the team's Bangai Hero, Great Sword Man Zubaan, and the first official Bangai Hero, Ninjaman. *Boukenger gets its name from the word "bouken", meaning "adventure". Thus "Boukenger" refers to someone who goes on an adventure, which the team does in order to collect Precious. **This is confirmed by the later use of "bouken" in the Gokaiger opening, referencing their theme of adventuring to find the greatest treasure in the universe. *Due to this being an anniversary series, all the villains and monster designs were based (sometimes very loosely) on mecha from past Sentai. *This is the first season since Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger to have a Silver Ranger as a Sixth Ranger. *This is also the first season since Denji Sentai Megaranger to feature the Red-Black-Blue-Yellow-Pink main team formation. Official websites *Boukenger at Toei.co.jp (Archived) *Boukenger at Tv-asahi.co.jp (Archived) *Boukenger at Super-sentai.net Category:Sentai Season * Category:Earth Technology Category:2000's Super Sentai Series Category:Heisei Era Category:Sentai Anniversary Season